This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for tethering personal property to an anchor.
As computers, expensive electronic equipment, and other valuable portable articles have become more common, theft of such articles has increased. There are a number of different devices on the market to deter such theft. However, most of these devices are either bulky, so that they are not particularly portable, or they relay on certain clearances. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved, low profile system and method for securing valuable portable articles.